Merci Paula
by Klariss
Summary: Les pensées de Tony après l'épisode Grace Period spoiler saison 4


**Note de l'auteur:** _Depuis le temps que je regarde NCIS, et que je lis les fics, je me suis dis qu'il était temps de me mettre à en écrire, et oui l'époque NY911 étant révolue faut bien se décider à passer et à écire autre chose, donc première fic, qui se situe à la fin de l'épisode Grace Period, donc **spoiler saison 4 **à fond, vous êtes prévenus, pas vouloir savoir, pas lire, c'est simple non?!_

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, on sait jamais...

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

Tant de chose à dire, ou à se souvenir

Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai vu, plus que l'interet physique qu'elle m'avait sucité, je me suis tout de suite apperçu, à quel point elle était spéciale.

Ce n'était pas une nana parmis tant d'autres, mais une femme; cette femme que j'ai admiré dès le premier regard, avec qui j'aurai pu flirter, que j'aime sans compter, cette femme qui me fait sentir plus important que n'importe qui d'autre, cette femme que je ne suis pas sûr de mériter.

Alors que je me tiens devant elle, sur ce paillasson, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, pourquoi elle plus qu'une autre, pourquoi cette chaleur que je ressens lorsque je suis avec elle, ce sentiment de quiétude qu'elle me proccure, comme un besoin vital de respier l'air qu'elle réspire, de marcher sur ses pas, de la tenir près de moi; elle qui m'éclaire lorsqu'il fait noir, me fait chavirer par sa présence, son regard si demandeur et protécteur à la fois, cette beauté sur qui jamais je n'aurai penser tomber, sur cet être qui pour la première fois me fait sentir libre d'être moi même, sans retenu, sans plus d'appriori, sans gêne...

Je n'aurais pas du m'accrocher, mais comment faire? Une femme comme ça l'on ne s'en détache pas.

J'ai toujours eu peur des sentiments profonds, je n'ai jamais su les dire, mais ici, ce soir, devant elle, ces mots qui me bloquent la gorge, sortent comme un rien, et mes larmes tombent de plus belle, alors qu'elle me prend dans ses bras et que je l'embrasse. Paula avait raison, c'est pourtant si simple de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, ne pas s'en cacher, et le dire aussi souvent que possible, pour ne rien regretter, ne pas la laisser s'en aller sans qu'elle sâche.

Qu'elle sâche combien elle compte à mes yeux, qu'elle est la première pour qui je ressens cela, qu'elle m'a fait découvrir l'Amour véritable, et que sans elle je ne pourrais plus avancer seul.

Moi qu'il y a trois jours ne pouvait pas m'avancer, je lui dis à l'infini, entre deux baisers, que je l'aime, qu'elle est mon tout, mon âme, ma chaire, que sans elle je ne suis rien, elle me regarde pleurer; et je lui redis encore, je l'aime, de tout mon être, cette femme qui me donne des frissons de pur bonheur, cet ange qui m'a été amené.

Elle ne me pose pas de question, me prend la main et m'emmène dans son appartement, et je pleure. Toujours.

Le souvenir de la mort de Paula, cette conversation qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire; j'aurais dû dire à Paula que je tenais à elle, dès que l'on s'est rencontré, je l'ai respecté, je l'ai aimé, pas comme Jeanne, non, mais comme Paula, unique pour moi, qui m'a fait évoluer et mûrir, et qui me manque déjà.

Et sans rien demander, Jeanne me fait m'allonger sur son lit, je me recroqueville et fond en sanglots, la perte de Paula, et cet assignement stupide, sans quoi je ne l'aurai pas rencontré, cette femme dont je n'aurai jamais dû tomber amoureux...

Pourtant elle me regarde, là, me carressant doucement les cheveux, ne demandant rien que ma présence, elle s'allonge à côté de moi et son regard se fixe dans mon brouillard, et pour la première fois, je ne suis pas gêné de me laisser aller dans les bras de celle qui je sais, lorsque je me réveillerai, ne me demandera rien, elle se lèvera aussi et me regardera en souriant, alors je lui dirait encore et encore que je l'aime, à ne plus pouvoir respirer, car je sais qu'elle sera là.

Et pour ca, pour ses sentiments avoués, ce bonheur vécu et à vivre, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Merci Paula.

FIN

_Ps: La chanson est celle de Damien Rice, 9 crimes, en l'entendant ça m'a redonné envie d'écrire, particulièrement sur la fin de l'épisode Grace Period, que j'ai trouvé émouvant, et j'imaginais vraiment bien la scène, avec la chanson derrière biensûr._


End file.
